Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 38
Azja przysunął swego konia do dzianeta Basi tak blisko, że niemal strzemieniem dotknął jej strzemienia, i jeszcze kilkanaście kroków jechał w milczeniu. Przez ten czas starał się uspokoić do reszty i dziwił się, dlaczego ten spokój z takim wysiłkiem mu przychodzi, skoro Basię miał w ręku, skoro nie było już żadnej siły ludzkiej, która zdołałaby była mu ją odjąć. Ale on sam nie wiedział, że w duszy jego, wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu i mimo przeciwnej oczywistości, tliła jakaś skra nadziei, że pożądana niewiasta odpowie mu wzajemnością. Jeśli zaś ta nadzieja była słaba, to natomiast pragnienie, aby to się stało, było tak silne, że potrząsało nim jak febra. Nie otworzy ta pożądana rąk, nie rzuci mu się w ramiona, nie powie tych słów, o których śnił po nocach całych: "Azja, jam twoja !" — nie zawiśnie ustami na jego ustach — o tym wiedział... Ale jak przyjmie jego słowa? Co powie? Czy straci czucie wszelkie, jak gołąb w pazurach drapieżnika, i pozwoli mu się tak chwycić, jak właśnie gołąb bezradny oddaje się jastrzębiowi? Czy będzie żebrać o miłosierdzie łzami, czy krzykiem przestrachu napełni tę pustynię? Czy stanie się od tego wszystkiego coś więcej, czy coś mniej?... Takie pytania wichrzyły się w głowie Tatara. A przecie przyszedł czas, w którym trzeba odrzucić udawanie, pozory i pokazać jej prawdziwą, straszną twarz... Ot, strach! ot, niepokój! ot, chwila jeszcze — i spełni się wszystko ! Wreszcie jednak ta duszna trwoga poczęła zmieniać się w Tatarze w to, w co zmienia się najczęściej trwoga dzikiego zwierzęcia, to jest we wściekłość... I począł się sam podniecać tą wściekłością. "Cokolwiek się stanie — pomyślał — ona moja, moja cała jest i moja będzie dziś jeszcze, i moja będzie jutro, a potem już nie wrócić jej do męża, jeno iść za mną..." Na tę myśl dzika radość porwała go za włosy i nagle ozwał się głosem, który jemu samemu wydał się obcy: — Wasza miłość nie znała mnie dotąd!... — W tej mgle tak się waści głos zmienił — odrzekła nieco niespokojnie Basia — iż istotnie zdaje mi się, że kto inny mówi. — W Mohilowie wojsk nie ma, w Jampolu nie ma, w Raszkowie nie ma ! Ja tu jeden pan !... Kryczyński, Adurowicz i owi inni — raby moje, bo ja kniazia, ja władyki syn — ja im wezyr, ja im murza najwyższy, ja im wódz, jako Tuhaj-bej był wódz — ja im chan, ja jeden mam siłę, wszystko tu w mocy mojej... — Czemu zaś waćpan to mówisz? — Wasza miłość nie znała mnie dotąd... Raszków już niedaleko... Ja chciał hetmanem tatarskim być i Rzeczypospolitej służyć, ale pan Sobieski nie dozwolił... Nie być mi dłużej Lipkiem, nie służyć pod niczyją komendą, jeno samemu wielkie czambuły wodzić, na Dorosza albo na Rzeczpospolitą, jak wasza miłość chcesz, jak wasza miłość. rozkażesz!... — Jak ja rozkażę?... Azja, co z tobą? — To ze mną, że tu wszyscy moje raby, a jam twój rab! Co mnie hetman! Pozwolił czy nie pozwolił! Słowo, wasza miłość, rzeknij, a ja waszej miłości Akerman pod nogi położę i Dobrudżę położę— i te ordy, które tu ałusy mają — i te, które w Dzikich Polach koczują — i te, co wszędy tu w zimownikach leżą, będą raby twoje, jako ja twój rab!... Każesz — chana krymskiego nie usłucham i sułtana nie usłucham, i mieczem ich będę wojował, i pomoc Rzeczypospolitej dam, i nową ordę w tych stronach założę, a nad nią ja będę chanem, a nade mną ty będziesz jedna, tobie jednej będę pokłony bił, twojej łaski i zmiłowania prosił! To rzekłszy przechylił się na kulbace i porwawszy wpół przerażoną i jakoby ogłuszoną słowami jego niewiastę, tak dalej mówił prędkim, chrapliwym głosem : — Zaliś nie widziała, żem ja cię jedną miłował!... A nacierpiał się!... Ja cię i tak wezmę!... Ty moja już i będziesz moja !... Nikt cię tu nie wyrwie z moich rąk! Ty moja! ty moja! ty moja! — Jezus, Maria ! — zawołała Basia. Lecz on ją cisnął tak w ramionach, jakby chciał zadławić... Krótki oddech wydobywał się z jego warg; oczy zachodziły mu mgłą, wreszcie wywlókł ją ze strzemion, z kulbaki i wziął przed siebie cisnąc jej piersi do swoich, i sinawe wargi jego, otwierając się łakomie jak usta ryby, poczęły szukać jej ust. Ona nie wydała ani okrzyku, lecz poczęła się opierać z niespodziewaną siłą. Zaczęła się między nimi walka, w której słychać było tylko zdyszane ich oddechy. Gwałtowne ruchy i bliskość jego twarzy wróciły jej przytomność. Przyszła na nią chwila takiego jasnowidzenia, jaka przychodzi na tonących. Od razu z największą jasnością odczuła wszystko. Więc naprzód, że ziemia zarwała się pod jej nogami i otworzyła się w jar bezdenny, do którego on ją ciągnął koniecznie; ujrzała jego miłość, jego zdradę, swój straszny los, swoją niemoc i bezradność, odczuła trwogę, odczuła okropną boleść i żal— i jednocześnie buchnął w niej płomień niezmierzonego oburzenia i wściekłości, i zemsty. Taka była dzielność tej duszy rycerskiego dziecka, tej wybranej żony najdzielniejszego w Rzeczypospolitej rycerza, że w tej oto straszliwej chwili pomyślała naprzód: "Pomścić się!", potem dopiero: "Ratować się! "Wszystkie władze jej umysłu naprężyły się tak, jak włos napręża się z przerażenia na głowie, i ta jasność widzenia tonących stała się w niej niemal cudowną. Ręce jej wśród szarpaniny poczęły szukać przy nim broni i trafiły wreszcie na kościany łeb wschodniego pistoletu; ale jednocześnie miała przytomność pomyśleć i o tym, że choćby pistolet był nabity, choćby zdołała odwieść skałkę, nim przegnie dłoń, nim skieruje lufę ku jego głowie, on chwyci niechybnie jej rękę i odbierze jej ostatni sposób ratunku -więc postanowiła uderzyć inaczej. Trwało to wszystko jedno mgnienie oka. On istotnie przewidział zamach i wyciągnął dłoń tak szybko, jak szybko migoce błyskawica, ale nie zdołał obrachować jej ruchu, toteż ręce ich minęły się i Basia z całą rozpaczliwą siłą swej młodej i dzielnej pięści uderzyła go, jak gromem, kościaną głownią pistoletu między oczy. Cios był tak straszny, że Azja nie zdołał nawet krzyknąć i padł na wznak, pociągając ją za sobą w upadku. Basia podniosła się w jednej chwili i skoczywszy na swego dzianeta pomknęła jak wicher w przeciwną stronę od Dniestru, ku szerokim stepom. Zasłona mgły zamknęła się za nią. Dzianet stuliwszy uszy biegł na oślep wśród skał, rozpadlin, jarów, wyrw. Lada chwila mógł runąć w jaką szczelinę, lada chwila mógł rozbić siebie i jeźdźca o skaliste rogi: Lecz Basia nie zważała już na nic; najstraszliwszym niebezpieczeństwem byli dla niej Lipkowie i Azja... Dziwna rzecz! Teraz, gdy uwolniła się z rąk drapieżnika i gdy ów leżał prawdopodobnie martwy wśród skał, nad wszystkimi jej uczuciami zapanowała trwoga. Leżąc twarzą na grzywie dzianeta, mknąc w tumanie jak sarna ścigana przez wilki, teraz poczęła się bać Azji więcej niż w tej chwili, gdy była w jego objęciach — i czuła strach, i czuła niemoc, i czuła to, co czuje dziecko słabe, zabłąkane, na woli bożej, samotne i opuszczone. Jakieś głosy płaczące wstały w jej sercu i poczęły z jękiem, z bojaźnią, ze skargą i żałością wzywać opieki : — Michale, ratuj!... Michale, ratuj!.. A dzianet mknął i mknął; cudownym wiedzion instynktem, przeskakiwał wyrwy, omijał gibkim ruchem wyskakujące kanty skał, aż wreszcie kamienny pokład przestał dzwonić pod jego kopytami : widocznie wpadł na jeden z tych otwartych "ługów", które tu i owdzie ciągnęły się między jarami. Pot go okrywał, nozdrza poczęły oddychać głośno, lecz biegł i biegł. "Dokąd uciekać?" — pomyślała Basia. I w tej chwili odpowiedziała sobie: "Do Chreptiowa!" Lecz nowa trwoga ścisnęła jej serce na myśl o tej dalekiej przez straszne pustynie wiodącej drodze. Natychmiast też przypomniało się jej, że Azja pozostawiał oddziały Lipków w Mohilowie i Jampolu. Niezawodnie wszyscy Lipkowie byli zmówieni; wszyscy służyli Azji, a zatem schwytaliby ją niechybnie i odwiedli do Raszkowa, należało zatem zapuścić się głęboko w step i dopiero obrócić na północ, omijając naddniestrzańskie osady. Należało postąpić tak tym bardziej, że jeśli będzie pościg, to pójdzie niezawodnie brzegiem, a tymczasem na szerokich stepach można będzie spotkać którą z polskich komend wracającą do fortalicji. Bieg dzianeta wolniał stopniowo. Basia będąc doświadczonym jeźdźcem rozumiała natychmiast, że trzeba dać mu czas wytchnienia, inaczej padnie. A czuła i to, że jeśli zostanie wśród tych pustyń bez konia, to jest zgubiona. Wstrzymała więc bieg i czas jakiś jechała stępą. Mgła rzedła, ale z biednego dzianeta podnosiła się chmurą gorąca para. Basia poczęła się modlić. Nagle rżenie końskie ozwało się wśród mgły o kilkaset kroków za nią. Wówczas włosy zjeżyły się jej na głowie. — Mój padnie, ale i tamte padną! — rzekła głośno. I znów pomknęła. Czas jakiś dzianet biegł lotem gołębia ściganego przez raroga i biegł znów długo, prawie do ostatka sił, lecz rżenie odzywało się ciągle za nim w oddali. Było w tym rżeniu dochodzącym z tumanu coś zarazem niezmiernie tęsknego i groźnego. Jednakże po pierwszej chwili trwogi przyszło Basi na myśl, że gdyby na tym ścigającym ją koniu siedział ktokolwiek, to by ów koń nie rżał, bo jeździec nie chcąc zdradzać pościgu zahamowałby rżenie. "Nie może być, tylko to bachmat Azji bieży za moim" — pomyślała Basia. Dla ostrożności wyciągnęła obie krócice z olster, lecz była to zbytnia ostrożność. Po chwili zaczerniało coś w rzednącej mgle i bachmat Azjów nadbiegł z rozwianą grzywą i rozdętymi chrapami. Ujrzawszy dzianeta począł zbliżać się ku niemu w podskokach, wydając krótkie i urywane rżenie, a dzianet odpowiedział mu natychmiast. — Łosz! łosz! — zawołała Basia. Zwierz, przyuczony do ręki ludzkiej, zbliżył się i pozwolił schwytać się za uzdę. Basia podniosła oczy ku niebu i rzekła: — Opieka boska! Rzeczywiście schwytanie Azjowego rumaka było dla niej okolicznością ze wszech miar pomyślną. Naprzód, dwa najlepsze z całego oddziału rumaki były w jej ręku; po wtóre, miała konia do zmiany, po trzecie na koniec, obecność jego upewniała ją, że pościg nieprędko wyjdzie. Gdyby bachmat pobieżał był za całym oddziałem, Lipkowie, zaniepokojeni jego widokiem, niechybnie wróciliby natychmiast szukać swego wodza; obecnie zaś było do przewidzenia, że do głowy im nie przyjdzie, by cośkolwiek mogło się przygodzić Azji, i że wyruszą na poszukiwanie dopiero wtedy, gdy zaniepokoją się zbyt długą jego nieobecnością. "A wówczas ja będę już daleko!" — dokończyła w myśli Basia. Tu przypomniało się jej po raz wtóry, że oddziały Azjowe stoją w Jampolu i Mohilowie. "Trzeba mijać szerokim stepem i nie zbliżać się do rzeki pierw, aż się w okolicy Chreptiowa znajdę. Chytrze ten straszny człek pozastawiał obieże, ale mnie Bóg z nich wyratuje!" Tak pomyślawszy nabrała ducha i poczęła czynić przygotowania do dalszej drogi. Przy terlicy Azjowej znalazła muszkiet, róg z prochem, worek z kulami i worek z siemieniem konopnym, które Tatar miał zwyczaj gryźć ustawicznie. Basia, przykrócając strzemiona bachmata na miarę swej nogi, pomyślała sobie, że przez całą drogę będzie się żywić jako ptak tym siemieniem, i zachowała je starannie przy sobie. Postanowiła omijać ludzi, chutory, bo na tych pustyniach od każdego człeka złego raczej niż dobrego można się było spodziewać. Serce jej ściskała obawa, czym będzie konie karmić. Same one będą wygrzebywać trawę spod śniegu i wyskubywać mchy ze szczelin skalistych, ale nuż padną od złej strawy i uciążliwych pochodów? Przecie nie mogła ich oszczędzać... Druga obawa była, czy się nie zabłąka w pustyni. Łatwo było nie zbłądzić jadąc brzegiem Dniestrowym, ale tej drogi nie mogła obrać. Co będzie, gdy wjedzie w puszcze mroczne, ogromne a bezdrożne? jak pozna, czy się kieruje na północ czy w inną stronę, jeśli przyjdą dnie mgliste, bezsłoneczne i noce bez gwiazd? Że puszcze roiły się od dzikiego zwierza, mniej o to dbała mając odwagę w dzielnym sercu — i broń. Wilki, chodzące gromadnie, mogły być wprawdzie niebezpieczne, ale w ogóle więcej się obawiała ludzi niż zwierząt, a najbardziej zbłąkania. — Ha! Bóg mi drogę wskaże i do Michała wrócić pozwoli — rzekła głośno. I przeżegnawszy się otarła rękawem twarz z wilgoci, która ziębiła jej pobladłe policzki, bystrymi oczyma rozejrzała się po okolicy i wypuściła konie w skok. Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski